


The Bull and the Halla

by LavellansThree



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, More tags could be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellansThree/pseuds/LavellansThree
Summary: A series of one shots and ficlets about the interactions of my Inquisitor and the Iron Bull.





	1. "What's the Qunari word for 'awkward?'"

Lavellan was awestruck when they reached the Storm Coast. Not by the sea or mountainous terrain or even the ridiculous amount of rain. He had already seen that during his initial journey to Haven. No, what put him in awe was the mercenary group he was there to scout. Their numbers were small but they were a devastating force. 

He watched on momentarily as the lumbering man with horns- presumably the Iron Bull- swung a great axe like it was nothing, completely cleaving three men who were preparing to attack him. It was definitely a sight to behold.

"Herald?" Cassandra called, drawing her sword and preparing to advance down the hill into the fray, "Shall we?"

"Of course," the elf said with a quick shake of his head to clear his thoughts before drawing his own sword and leading the charge. Cassandra was right on his heels as Varric and Solas began to let loose a volley of ranged attacks.

They made quick work of the armored men, hacking and slashing through their ranks. Solas made things easier by freezing many of the soldiers in their tracks for the warriors to shatter and Varric's explosive bolts causing confusion.

Once the fight had ended, Lavellan began to make his way to the Qunari. It was time for an introduction.

"Chargers! Stand down!" the Qunari called, waving his lieutenant over as Lavellan drew closer, "Krem, how'd we do?"

Krem stopped just in front of the larger man and began to report. "Five or six wounded, Chief, no dead." This caused the Qunari to scan his wounded men who were sitting near an old beached boat, a blonde Dalish elf tending their injuries. Cassandra had led Solas over to offer assistance.

"That's what I like to hear," the horned giant said, a grin spreading across his face "Let the throatcutters finish up, then break out the casks." Krem nodded his head before moving on to inform the rest of the Chargers of their new orders.

As the young man was walking away, Lavellan continued to the Iron Bull. He was surprised by the height difference. The redhead was unusually tall for an elf, a full head taller than most of his clan mates and able to look most humans in the eye. With this man, however, he had to crane his neck to look him in the face. He was also surprised by the thoughts that followed, but that would be something he'd look back on _that_ later.

"So you're with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it," the larger man said, his stance becoming relaxed as he peered down at the elf, "C'mon, have a seat. Drinks are coming."

"Iron Bull, I presume?" Lavellan said as he watched the large man strap his battle axe onto his back.

"Yeah, the horns usually give it away," the Iron Bull said with a grin, motioning for the elf to follow. The larger man led Levallan away from the others and sat down on a large rock formation, smoothed over by the wind and tide. It was quieter and away from the bustle of mercenaries. It would be easier to speak.

Lavellan came to a stop in front of the Qunari, sheathing his sword and resting his hand on the pommel. The elf's ear twitched at the sound of crunching sand and looked to his right to see the young lieutenant making his way over.

"I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant," Iron Bull said as the man came to a stop beside the elf

"Good to see you again," he said with a nod to the elf before turning back to Iron Bull, "Throatcutters are done, Chief."

"Already?" the Qunari asked incredulously, the look in his eye stern, "Have 'em check again. I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem." Iron Bull chuckled softly as Krem rolled his eyes.

Krem scoffed and grinned at the Qunari, crossing his arms over his chest. "None taken. At least a bastard knows who his mother was," the Tevinter shot back, grin growing wider, "Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?" With that, Krem turned and walked away, returning to deliver new orders.

Iron Bull shook his head minutely, careful of his wide horns. "So.. You've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it..." the larger man said, looking back to Lavellan, leaning his elbows against his knees, "And I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us."

"How much is this going to cost me, exactly," Lavellan asked, green eyes narrowing as he studied the Qunari's face. He wondered how the man lost his eye.

"It wouldn't cost you anything personally, unless you want to buy drinks later," Iron Bull said with a chuckle, "Your ambassador- what's her name- Josephine? We'd go through her and get the payments set up. The gold will take care of itself. Don't worry about that. All that matters is we're worth it."

Lavellan nodded his head as he listened to the larger man speak. He glanced over to the mercenaries at work, checking over the bodies of fallen foes and collecting loot. "The Chargers look like an excellent company," he decided as he looked back to Iron Bull.

"They are," Iron Bull said in agreement, sitting up a little straighter, "But you're not just getting the boys. You're getting _me_. You need a frontline bodyguard, I'm your man. Whatever it is- Demons, dragons? The bigger, the better." The large man rose to his feet and began to walk along the shoreline, motioning for Lavellan to walk with him. The elf glanced back at Cassandra, making eye contact with the Seeker before following. 

"And there's one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off," the Qunari said as he came to a stop, turning to look to the elf again. The size difference struck the elf again. He felt small and vulnerable when faced with the larger man and it stirred an odd feeling in his gut. "Ever head of the Ben-hassrath?"

Lavellan tiled his was to the side, his eyes narrowing as he looked over the Qunari's face. "I've never heard of it," he said honestly. He had seen Qunari before, his clan had even traded with them for supplies and unique crafts. They never really spoke of their people or culture, however.

"It's a Qunari order," Iron Bull began, crossing his arms over his chest which the elf just now realized was bare save for a leather strap crossing over from one shoulder. "They handle information, loyalty, security, all of it. Spies, basically. Or well, we're spies. The Ben-hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that can cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to people in charge and send reports on what's happening."

Lavellan's brows furrowed as he stared up at the Qunari, a frown marring his features. He was more confused than surprised or shocked by the Qunari sharing this information willing. He crossed his arms over his chest as Iron Bull continued. "But I also get reports from Ben-hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, l'll share them with your people."

"You're a Qunari spy..." the elf began, adjusting his stance slightly, "And... You just _told_ me?" 

"Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, its bad," Iron Bull replied with a nod, "Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am, I'm on your side."

"You still could have hidden what you are."

"From something called the Inquisition?" Iron Bull said with a chuckle and a shrug, "I'd have been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me." Right, to promote trust. The elf understood that.

"What would you send home in these reports of yours?"

"Enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing that will compromise your operations," the larger man replied, nodding his head appreciatively at the questions. The elf liked his answers. "The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you're doing, it'll put some minds at ease. That's good for everyone."

Lavellan nodded his head before brushing some of his rain soaked hair from his forehead. "What's in these Ben-hassrath reports you're offering to share?"

"Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip. It's a bit of everything," Iron Bull replied smoothly, "Alone, they're not worth much. But if your spymaster is worth a damn, she'll put them to good use."

"She?" Lavellan asked, his ears perking slightly. 

The Qunari chuckled softly at the surprise in the Elf's tone. "I did a little research," he supplied, "Besides, I've always had a weakness for redheads."

Lavellan stared blankly at the giant of a man as he let his last sentence sink in. He felt the tips of his ears burn with an odd sense of embarrassment but he refused to break eye contact. 

He cleared his throat as Iron Bull gave him a little smirk. "Right," he muttered softly before speaking a little louder, "What's the Qunari word for awkward?" That caused the Qunari to bark with laughter.

Lavellan cleared his throat again, hoping the blush wouldn't spread from his ears. "You run your reports by Leliana before sending them," he said, hoping to appear authoritative despite his blush and possibly embarrassed expression, "You send nothing she doesn't approve. If this turns out to be a trick or if your reports compromise the Inquisition, _Cassandra will eat you alive_."

He could hear the Seeker's disgusted grunt from somewhere behind him, making the elf bite the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to laugh after making such a bold statement, though he knew he was going to pay for that later.

The Iron Bull barked out another laugh before replying, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Boss."


	2. Story Time with Krem

If there was one thing Bull enjoyed more than drinks and his fun with his Kadan, it was watching the Lavellan siblings sit around Krem and listen to his stories. They'd crowd around him and watch him with those freaky and wide elf eyes, hooked on his every word. Like a group of children listening to fairy stories.

The inquisitor himself had seen far more interesting things than he and his Chargers but he was still entranced by the stories. He suspected the elf liked seeing the world through another's eyes. 

The twins, on the other hand, really seemed to love hearing stories. He had seen them crowd around Varric and plead with him to tell stories of his time in Kirkwall with Hawke. They had spent a day in the aviary pestering Leliana to tell them of her travels with King Allistair and Warden Commander Mahariel during the Blight. He had even seen them sitting on the scaffolding in Solas's rotunda as he spun his tales of his journeys in the Fade. It was endearing and brought a smile to his lips.

He set his tankard of ale down as he watched the elves sit down on the stairs in front of Krem, asking about any interesting jobs the Chargers had. Krem just grinned and mentioned possessed trees. He really enjoyed telling his stories.

"Slyvans," Lavellan said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "We've come across them before in the Brecilian forest."

"Yeah, that's what Dalish called them. Who would have thought spirits could possess trees?" Krem said, his grin widening.

"Why were you fighting Sylvans?" Kala asked, tilting her head to the side. Maybe they had never come across the aggressive ones?

"Well, some noble in the Dales- and they _really_ hate it when you call them Dalish nobles-" the young Vint started, laughing when Kida snorted in derision, "had a haunted forest. His family had abandoned it but he wanted it back."

Bull smiled as Krem really got into telling the story, his hands moving quickly and his face lighting up with amusement and pride. The younger Lavellans were basically on the end of their seats, drawn into the story and eager to hear what happened. As Krem was mimicking chopping away with an axe, he caught his Kadan's eye. They smiled at each other before the red head turned his attention back to Krem. This was definitely one of his favorite sights.

"Between the axes and the torches, the Sylvans weren't too bad," the mercenary captain said, crossing his arms over his chest, "The worst part was the squirrels..." The Vint shuddered at the memory. He shared the sentiment, the little rodents had plagued his nightmares for weeks after that mission. Nasty little things.

"Squirrels?" Kida asked with a laugh, leaning back against the stairs, "What could squirrels possibly do?"

"Plenty," Bull interjected with a snort, "The little rats were possessed too. As we started to deal with the trees, the little bastards started attacking."

Krem laughed a little at the memory. "The chief was covered in them at one point," he said as he leaned against the wall, "And Grimm almost lost a couple fingers to them. If it wasn't for Dalish shocking them with a little magic, we'd all be down a finger or two. Maybe even an ear."


	3. What he needed

"Can I ask you something, Ma'arlath?" Lavellan asked as he took a seat beside Bull in his usual corner of the Herald's Rest. He leaned heavily against the larger male and smiled as Bull draped an arm around his shoulders. 

"Sure thing, Kadan," Bull replied as he tickled Lavellan's ear. The elf always liked when Bull played with his ears. It always made him smile and feel like he was about to start purring like a cat.

"I've been wondering," Lavellan started, watching the soldiers and scouts enjoy an early evening meal and beer, "A while ago, when we first began our relationship, you told me this was what I needed. What did you mean by that?"

Bull chuckled as he set his tankard of ale down on the small table beside him. "That's kind of an odd thing to ask after everything we've been through," he said as he stretched out his legs, "But, if you're really curious... You're the Inquisitor. You didn't ask for the job but you've taken on the responsibility. You've got thousands of lives riding on your decisions. You bear that weight all day and when you first took on the job, it showed how much of a heavy burden was placed on your shoulders. You needed a place where you could be safe, knowing someone else was in charge for a bit."

Lavellan sat there silently, letting the words sink in. He smiled, enjoying how easily Bull could read him like an open book. "I do believe you were right," he said softly, "Still are."

"Glad to hear it, Kadan."

The elf frowned after a moment. "I... I've never asked you what you needed," he said, lifting up his head so he could look at Bull's face. He studied the Qunari's features as Bull did the same. He was clearly curious where the elf was going with this.

"Is that what you were worried about?" Bull asked, placing his hand on the back of Lavellan's neck. A comforting gesture.

"You're always thinking about me but what about you?" the redhead asked, ignoring Bull's question. He was probably going to pay for that later.

"Hey. I got _you_ , Kadan," Bull said softly, a large lecherous smile spreading across his lips, "Your strength, your voice... The way your thighs tremble when I grab hold of your waist from behind... The way the muscles in your back tense up when I work you open. And the way your breath catches in your throat... I'm _good_."

Lavellan's cheeks heated, the deep flush spreading to the tips of his long ears. He hadn't realized how much Bull actually got out of the things they did behind closed doors... and on the war table... and maybe once bent over his throne. Oh, Creators... If Josephine or Cullen ever found out, they would be in for a world of hurt.

"If you want," Bull said, eye glittering with amusement. He did enjoy watching the elf's skin turn a similar shade of red to his hair. Always a rewarding feeling. "You could say that thing to me more often. I like hearing it."

Lavellan smiled wide, leaning his head on Bull's shoulder again. "Ma'ane mir enansal, Ma'arlath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Ma'ane mir enansal, Ma'arlath." - You are my blessing, my love.


	4. Complacency

Lavellan didn't even hear Bull enter his chambers or ascend the stairs. The Qunari was surprisingly stealthy for a man his size. It never ceased to amaze the elf when Bull would sneak up behind him.

"Fenedhis!" the elf cursed as Bull pushed him hard against the bookshelf, making him drop his files, "How do you always manage to catch me by surprise?" Lavellan turned his head to look up at the larger man, a mild glare set on his face. Bull just chuckled and pressed his hips a little harder against Levallan's backside.

"You just need to have better situational awareness," Bull said before he moved away from the Elf, leaning back against the desk, "You're too complacent here." Lavellan turned to face Bull, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"I suppose I should be more careful," the elf said, a small smile forming on his lips, "What with a savage Tal-vashoth lurking about and looking for a chance to get his hands on me." 

Bull smirked as he reached out and grabbed the elf's hips, pulling him forward. Bull carefully settled Lavellan between his knees with a wicked gleam in his eye. Oh how Lavellan loved that look, it always made him shiver.

"That's right, Kadan," the Qunari started, sliding his hands down Lavellan's thighs and digging his fingers into the muscle, "These big muscled hands could tear those pretty silks off while you struggled, helpless in my grip. I'd pin you down, and as you gripped my horns, I would _conquer_ you."

The redhead hummed softly, resting his hands on Bull's shoulders. "If that is what's going to happen, maybe complacency isn't so bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been reading these little ficlets. It means so much to me that people actually enjoy the things I write, even if they are short. And I truly appreciate the kudos.
> 
> Second, I totally stole some of the Iron Bull/Dorian romance dialogue because I love it and I feel Bull would say it to the Inquisitor too.
> 
> And, as always, if you're curious about my Inquisitor (who's name is Cole btw) please feel free to visit lavellansthree.tumblr.com


	5. An Intimate Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little NSFW at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important physical characteristic about my Inquisitor, Cole Lavellan, is mentioned in passing in this little chapter. Being a warrior, in my mind, he's built for strength. He isn't all lean and lithe like most elves (particularly archers and rogues). He has thick thighs and strong legs and a bit of pudge to his belly. Strength isn't all about lean and visible muscles.

Lavellan gasped, his body arching off the bed. He tried not to squirm as Bull took control away from him. Bull’s mouth was hot around him, his fingers strong and calloused in him and his stubble rough and pleasant against the elf’s thighs. He pulled at the restraints holding his arms above his head, desperately wanting to grab hold of the Qunari’s horns. He wanted so much but couldn’t act on his racing thoughts, only able to feel his toes curl in the sheets as Bull worked him over. He almost wished the blindfold was gone so he could watch Bull work.

With an indecent noise, Bull pulled away from Lavellan. His fingers and mouth leaving, causing the elf to whine softly. He knew this part, he knew he had two possible outcomes. Bull was either going to the chest to retrieve a toy or he was going to sit back and watch the elf try not squirm, his body left hot and wanting. He honestly enjoyed both options. If it was the toy, who knew what Bull would actually do and what he would come up with. If Bull was just going to sit back and watch his Kadan struggle and whine, well that just aroused the elf more.

He inhaled sharply as he felt the bed shift and the wooden frame creak. Bull was kneeling over him, Lavellan could feel the larger man’s body heat above him. Bull grabbed his knees and pushed his legs apart so he could settle between them. Lavellan whined again as he felt Bull’s scarred skin make contact with his own. That was the part he wanted most. It wasn’t the actual act of sex but the feel of Bull’s skin on his. To be able to feel his body heat, the scars and the rough callouses. Everything else was just a pleasant bonus.

“What’s your word, Kadan?” Bull asked, his voice soft. He always asked and always expected an answer. He needed to know Lavellan was in a good state of mind to call for a stop, though the elf has never needed to utter the word with intent.

“K-katoh,” he responded, a little breathless as Bull pulled one of Lavellan’s legs up to wrap around his middle.

“Good boy,” the Qunari responded, gently petting the elf’s hair. 

All was still and quiet for a moment as Bull ran his fingers through Lavellan’s hair. The elf was breathing heavily, enjoying the weight and heat of the body above him. He let himself relax, waiting as Bull began to adjust the both of them. He felt Bull sit on his legs and pull the elf’s lower body into his lap. An odd position compared to normal. His breath hitched as Bull held tightly to his hips and leaned forward. He really wished the blindfold was nonexistent, he wanted desperately to see. He could feel Bull’s breath on his stomach, hot and making his skin tingle. He felt the Qunari’s lips press near his belly button then-

“ACK!” Lavellan squawked indignantly as Bull blew a raspberry on his belly. It tickled his stomach and he started to laugh, wanting to squirm away.

“No no no!” He said between gasping laughter, squirming and shaking, “That’s not fair!” He could feel Bull shaking with laughter as he continued to blow raspberries against his stomach, tickling his sensitive skin.

“If you want me to stop, Kadan,” the Qunari said between raspberries,”You’ll have to say your word.” He could feel the smirk on Bull’s lips as he continued to torture his stomach, beginning to pinch the elf’s sides lightly.

“That’s cheating!” Lavellan cried out between peels of laughter. He continued to squirm and trying to get away but between Bull’s grip on his hips and the ropes binding his arms to the bed, he was effectively stuck.

“Hey,” Bull said with a playful tone, “You said if I wanted to get you to use your word, I’d have to try harder.” He continued his assault, smirk still firmly in place.

“This is not what I meant!” The elf’ls laughter filled the room as he felt tears leave his eyes, the fabric of the blindfold quickly absorbing them. He can’t remember the last time he laughed so hard he cried.

“You gotta learn to be more specific,” Bull shot back before he went back to blowing raspberries against the plump skin of the elf’s belly.

As his laughter grew breathless and realization dawned that Bull had no intention to stop until he said it, the elf tapped his heel against Bull’s back. A sign that he needed to slow so the elf could catch his breath.

“Alright, y-you win,” the elf muttered between giggles and deep gulps of air, “Ka… Katoh.”

Bull sat up and cheerfully patted the elf’s pudgy belly. “That wasn’t so hard now was it, Kadan?” Bull asked as he reached up and pulled the blindfold away from Lavellan’s face. Green eyes glared halfheartedly at the larger man, tears of mirth gathered in the corners.

Try as he might, the elf couldn’t keep the smile from his lips. “Cheater.” Bull barked out a laugh before leaning forward and claiming Lavellan’s lips in a kiss.


	6. "How did you get that scar?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Varric asking the real questions.

“So, Twinkle-toes,” Varric said as he sat across from Lavellan, two tankards of ale in his hands, “I’ve been wondering something for a while.” The dwarf slid one of the tankards in front of Lavellan. The Herald’s Rest was loud with activity, the Chargers the center of most of it.

“Alright, you’ve got me interested,” Lavellan responded, taking the tankard with an appreciative grin, “What’s been on your mind?” The elf always liked indulging Varric’s curiosity about his life. The dwarf always seemed genuinely interested, both as a friend and writer.

“Since we spoke about me possibly writing a book about the Inquisition,” Varric began, glancing over at the Chargers’ usual corner as a loud crash and booming laughter filled the tavern. Lavellan smiled and shook his head, watching Krem help Rocky to his feet as Bull laughed boisterously. 

“Anyway,” Varric continued, turning back to the redheaded elf, “I was wondering how you got that scar on your lip? I was thinking some tragic back story could really set the mood for the book.”

Lavellan chuckled softly as he turned back to the dwarf. “Tragic back story, huh?” He replied before taking a drink of his ale, “I wish I could give you what you want, but it isn’t all that tragic. More of a misunderstanding, some clumsiness and a pair of unruly twins.”

“Somehow I figured Sunshine and Peaches might be involved,” Varric said with a laugh, leaning back heavily in his chair, “Though I was kind of hoping it was some injury you got during the battle at Denerim or a run in with some slavers.”

Lavellan chuckled and folded his arms across his chest. “I actually came out pretty unscathed in Denerim. The archers were taken to help in the actual fight against the archdemon while the warriors stayed to deal with the hoard,” he said, trying to push back the memories of the foul creatures he had fought, “And most slavers tend to avoid the Dalish. We’re too much of a handful for them. Too wild, as they would say.”

“I can attest to that,” came Bull’s voice behind Levallan, causing the elf to jump. He playfully glared at Bull as the Qunari joined their small table. “There can be a lot of biting. Not that I mind.”

“You going to share some of those details with me now, Tiny?” Varric shot back with a grin, leaning his elbows on the table, “Imagine how the masses would react to the saucey love affair of the charming Dalish Inquisitor and his savage Tal-vashoth lover.” 

Lavellan groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands. “You can’t be serious,” he said, trying to keep the smile from his face.

“Don’t make it weird, Varric,” Bull grunted as leaned back in his seat, resting his arm across the back of Lavellan’s chair, “I believe you were asking about that scar.”

“Yeah yeah,” the dwarf responded, turning his attention back to the elf. It was clear he wasn’t entirely ready to give up that topic yet. “So, what’s the story, Twinkle-toes?”

“Well, I’d say it happened about eight years ago. I think the twins had just reached their fourteenth year,” the elf began, leaning back against Bull’s arm as he thought back, “They had wandered from camp, I think they were just wanting to stretch their legs. Even though we live off the land and roam freely, the camp can be stifling when you’re young. I had wandered off on occasion as well.”

Varric nodded as he listened to Lavellan speak, taking mental notes as he went. It was always interesting to hear about the Dalish and their Inquisitor’s life before the Anchor. He rarely spoke of his clan or his time growing up other than the small snippets of his immediate family or the master he apprenticed with.

“The sun was beginning to set when my mother and the Keeper asked me to go collect them,” the elf continued, wrapping his hands around his mug, “We were pretty near Kinloch Hold and the small town built near the lake. I don’t think the Keeper felt comfortable with any children being away from the Clan after dark, especially our clan’s Second.”

“She was worried about Templars” Bull said as he ran his fingers along Lavellan’s back. “Young Elven mage without those tattoos on his face. It would be hard for the Templars to tell he was Dalish.”

“Odds are, they wouldn’t care,” Varric chimed in, “A mage is a mage.”

“That’s not necessarily true. We had plenty of dealings with Templars and they had never acted against any mage in the Clan,” The elf replied with a smile, “Most of the young ones were wary but the older Templars ignored them and simply asked to trade for supplies. Usually potions or dried meats.”

“That wasn’t the case this time, huh?” Varric asked, taking a large gulp from his tankard.

“No, not this time,” Lavellan sighed with a shake of his head, “When I had found them, there were two young Templars. They were probably on their own for the first time when they saw Kida. Apparently, he and Kala had decided to rest near the lake to eat and Kida decided to show Kala some new trick he learned with his storm magic. The Templars saw and reacted like they would with any mage. They nullified his magic and were trying to round him up.”

“I can’t imagine Kala sitting back and letting it happen,” Bull said with a small grin.

“Of course she wouldn’t,” Lavellan responded with a chuckle, “She was, quite literally, kicking and screaming. She was doing everything in her power to help Kida. She was kicking their shins, cursing at them in Elven and making a big scene. During the struggle, they had struck Kala which set Kida off.”

“That’s not good,” Varric said with a deep sigh. 

“That’s about the time I intervened,” the red headed elf continued before downing his ale, “I ran up and all but ripped my siblings from the Templars’ arms. I was asking them to forgive them. Being Dalish children, they didn’t know Magic was an issue outside of the Clan or that the Templars were simply acting on orders to keep people safe.”

“That’s a load of shit,” Bull shot, his grin growing, ”I bet they knew.”

“Oh, they did and they got an earful from the Keeper and our mother after this was done,” the elf said with a chuckle and a shake of his head, “Then our father got a hold of them afterwards. They really learned their lesson.”

“So what did the Templars do?” Varric asked, his interest piqued.

“Well, they were going to let us be on our way. They were afraid to bring the wrath of the Dalish upon them. I’m sure they heard some strange stories that had them nervous,” Lavellan said glancing to the door as a few soldiers walked in, probably wanting to grab some food before their patrol, “Of course, the twins were still riled up and wanted something done about their actions. I had a hold on both of them, trying to keep them in place and they began to struggle with me.”

Varric and Bull chuckled, imagining two small red headed elves spitting and cursing at a pair of large Templars.

“That was the misunderstanding,” Lavellan said with his slightly crooked grin, “This is where the clumsiness and unruly twins come in.”

“This should be good,” Varric said as he leaned back in his seat, stretching his legs under the table.

“Well as the twins were fighting with me, one or maybe even both of them knocked me off balance,” the elf said, rubbing his neck as both his companions laughed, “I stumbled a little and one of the Templars tried to grab my arms to steady me which Kala took as an aggressive action against me. She pushed passed me and kicked the Templar in the shin. She knocked Kida to the ground, pushed me forward and caused the poor man to swing his arm up. His gauntlet caught my lip and there you have it. There was a lot of blood, Kala was screaming and crying and Kida was yelling all sorts of nasty things at the poor men.”

“I can just image the look on those poor bastards’ faces,” Bull said with a laugh, “That sister of yours is fiery when it comes to you. Must have scared them shitless, especially with all those stupid stories about the Dalish.”

Lavellan shook his head, a wide grin on his face. “I told you it wasn’t anything tragic or heroic,” he said to Varric with a shrug, “Just a little embarrassing.”

“You’re right,” Varric said, chuckling softly, “That wasn’t tragic at all but it was still good. Makes you more relatable, more like a normal person.”

“I am a normal person,” Lavellan shot back, “I just happen to have Divine bad luck. I’ve apparently had it my whole life.”


	7. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Lavellan preparing to leave his clan and the Free Marches for the Divine Conclave.

The skies were dark as heavy storm clouds rolled in, the faint rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance. The Clan had gathered on the coast of the Waking Sea, near Planasene Forest, the aravels and Halla ready for the Clan to move further up the coast. Minus one warrior.

Cole looked out to the choppy waters of the Waking Sea, waiting patiently for his ship destined for Ferelden to arrive. It had taken the bribe of a Dalish hunting bow made of ironbark to secure his safe passage across the sea and he felt lucky that was all the ship’s captain had wanted. Clan Lavellan didn’t have much in the way of gold, after all.

Cole adjusted the pack slung over his shoulder before turning to face his Clan, his family. He smiled awkwardly as they looked upon him with unease. It was decided that he would be the best choice for this journey, a decision his mother and sister detested.

“Keeper, please!” his mother had protested when the decision was made, “Why my son? Hasn’t he endured enough?” Istameithoriel had looked upon his mother with sorrow, knowing how hard it had been on Hana to watch her son march with the Wardens ten years prior.

“It must be done, child,” she had responded, resting her hand on his mother’s shoulder, “He is the strongest in heart and the most prepared to make this journey. He is our best choice.”

Cole comforted his mother as she cried, clinging to him as tightly as she could. She had done the same when the Wardens visited the Clan and requested all they could spare.

“Let the humans rot!” Kala had shouted, shaking with anger, he knew she didn’t understand why and it frustrated her greatly, “It’s their petty war! Why must we get involved? Why must brother risk his life for them?”

“Hush, da’len,” the Keeper had said, her voice stern, “It is true that this journey will be dangerous but we are no longer bystanders in this war. The Templars strike at any who use magic and the Mages attack all who do not aid them. We are not safe and whatever happens at this Conclave will affect us all.” 

“It’ll be okay, Da’assan,” he had told her as he held his mother tightly while she tried to calm herself, rocking with her gently, “I’ll be back with new stories to tell in no time.” He knew his smile did nothing to quell her rage or fear but her shoulders did slump in acceptance. There was no way he would back down from this task, and Kala knew that well.

He smiled at his mother, wanting to give her confidence. To take away her fear. She moved toward him, clutching a bundle of beautiful teal fabric to her chest. She reached a hand out and lightly touched his cheek, smiling a tearful smile. He could see the pain and fear in her deep brown eyes and he felt his chest tighten. He hated causing his mother pain.

She stood up on her toes as she wrapped the fabric, a scarf, around his neck. His smile widened as she lightly kissed his cheek, feeling the warmth of the scarf around him. “I hope this keeps you warm on your journey,” she said softly, holding his face between her hands, “And remind you of home.”

He nodded as she took a step back and his father move to stand beside her. He grinned at his oldest son, gripping his shoulder affectionately. He held out a simple hunting knife that Cole took without a word. “Be safe,” he said, patting his son’s shoulder, “Be strong and be proud.” Cole nodded his head again as he tied the knife to his belt.

His parents stepped back, rejoining his siblings as the Keeper came forward. She reached up and patted his cheek affectionately, similar to the way his grandmother used to. It made him smile every time she did so.

“Nuva ghilan'nain ghi'la ma arla, da'len” she said softly, her expression stern, “The fighting is the worst in the South, harsher than what we have experienced here. Keep your head low-”

“And stick to the forests,” he repeated as he rested his hand on the pommel of his sword, “Travel by night and only fight when necessary. Don’t worry Keeper, I remember.” This caused the older woman to smile and pat his cheek again, affection and concern in her eyes.

With a silent nod of her head, she turned back to the Clan and motioned for them to move on. The Halla sang in unison as they began to move, the aravels creaking to life behind them. He watched his clan mates move on, casting him a last glance here and there as they disappeared into the forest. It almost felt like he was never going to see them again, so he prayed silently for their safety.

“Oof!” he grunted as his siblings barreled into him. He felt Kala wrap her arms tightly around his middle, hugging him tightly. He looked to Kida who put a hand on his shoulder, his look pained. He patted Kala’s head affectionately and smiled at his brother. 

“Penshra… Ghilas vellathan…” Kala said softly, looking up to her brother sadly. He smiled at her as she pulled away, looking down at the ground.

“I know,” he replied, his smile bright and full of affection, “But this has to be done. We need to protect the clan.” She nodded her head quietly, not meeting his gaze. He knew she understood duty and would not argue further, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be sad. He would never tell her otherwise.

“Be safe, brother,” Kida said, his voice strong. He could see the sorrow in the younger elf’s eyes though, as strong as he tried to be. Kida never liked to look weak.

“Ar lath, Da’mi, Da’assan,” he told them before gently shooing them away, towards the direction the Clan left. “Dareth shiral.”

“Dareth shiral,” they repeated in unison before reluctantly turning away from him and moving into the forest. He could see them cast one last glance his way before disappearing completely from his sight.

He turned back to the sea, looking out over the waves in time to see the sails of his ship bound for Ferelden. He took a deep breath and removed the hunting bow from his shoulder. Now that time had passed and he was preparing for the long journey to the Frostback mountains, across the sea and a world away, he was anxious. Getting to Haven, to this Divine Conclave, would not be the most difficult task. It would be going unnoticed that would prove difficult, especially as an elf in full Dalish armor.

“Bandits always litter the main roads during times of trouble,” he muttered to himself, thinking of ways to steal clothing and supplies from them. If he could look like a bandit or a mercenary, even with his Vallaslin, he could very easily go unnoticed. He pulled the scarf his mother gave him a little tighter around him as the rain began to fall.

Yes, he could make something work. He would find a way to sneak in unnoticed and gather his information. He would write his letter and borrow a messenger crow to send back to the Clan, he knew where they were headed, and then he’d be on his way. He’d probably arrive a few weeks after the bird, but he would be home. He nodded to himself again as his ship carefully docked near the coast, slowly making his way to the vessel. He could see the captain patiently waiting for him, his dark eyes already on the bow in Cole’s hand. At least the man appreciated Elven craft. 

_I’ll be home in no time,_ he thought as he boarded the ship, handing the bow off to the captain, _No time at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Da’len - little one
> 
> Da’assan - little arrow
> 
> Nuva ghilan'nain ghi'la ma arla, da'len - May Ghilan'nain guide you home, little one.
> 
> Penshra, ghilas vellathan - I prefer that you remain close
> 
> Ar lath, Da’mi, Da’assan - I love you, little blade, little arrow.
> 
> Dareth shiral - safe journey


	8. Dying Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING:** There are Trespasser spoilers (I make this warning because I know quite a few people who haven't played that DLC yet.
> 
> Also, this is gonna be angsty with a small amount of possibly nsfw.
> 
>  **Actual summary:** The realization that he’s dying hits both Cole Lavellan and Iron Bull.

The room was dark, save for the eerie green glow of the Anchor. It was always glowing these days, a constant reminder that his end was near. Lavellan clenched his fist, trying to smother the light as the mark flared up again. Pain coursed through his arm, stabbing into his chest as he tried to hold back his sob of pain. He couldn’t let it get to him.

Lavellan lost track of how much time he spent sitting on the bed in the dark, mind reeling. His right hand absently smoothed the silken bed sheets as his mind raced, the material unfamiliar and strange. He twitched slightly as he heard the door open and close slowly, the soft click of the latch almost deafening in the quiet. He could barely hear the footsteps but he knew who it was. Bull always knew when the elf needed him most, even when Lavellan didn’t know it himself. 

“Red told me.” Bull said softly as he quietly made his way to the bed, “What that thing is doing to you.” Lavellan remained quiet, his left hand clenching into a tighter fist. Bull took a deep breath before sitting beside the elf, the mattress sinking from his weight. Lavellan clenched his jaw as he felt Bull’s gaze fall on him, completely unsure of what to say or do.

“How long?” the larger man asked, watching the way Lavellan’s ears drooped and his fist tightened. 

“What do you mean?” he asked softly, his voice cracking as his body tensed. He didn’t want to talk about this. He didn’t want to acknowledge it. He just wanted to pretend it wasn’t happening. Bull wouldn’t have any of it, though.

“Don’t try to be coy, Kadan,” the Qunari responded, his tone serious but not unkind. “How long has this been going on? How long have you known? How long-?” It was unusual for Bull to cut himself off, almost at a loss for how to continue. Lavellan knew what he was asking though. How much longer did he have left? When was he going to die in what was surely going to be the most painful way?

Lavellan took a deep breath, an attempt to calm his nerves before speaking. He didn’t want show how tired and afraid he really was. He was sure Bull knew but he didn’t want to show it. He just couldn’t. 

“Since the beginning,” he said softly, glaring down at his left hand as the Anchor flared again. The pain was manageable this time, the muscles simply tensing up in his left arm. “When I first woke up. The pain was there and Cassandra spelled it out pretty clearly. Even after closing the Breach, the pain never left. The Anchor kept spreading. Is still spreading.”

The elf blinked rapidly, fighting back the tears he’s been holding in since they arrived at the Winter Palace. At first, he blamed his fear and exhaustion on the stress of the Exalted Counsel and then finding the dead Qunari. Now he couldn’t hide the truth. His friends had seen the Anchor flare up while they traveled through the Eluvians, saw the pain on his face. His advisors watched him double over, their bickering forgotten as he cried out in pain. He had admitted to them that he was dying, slowly and painfully. If Leliana had told Bull the truth, then it was only a matter of time before everyone knew.

“Solas thought the Anchor would stop spreading once the Breach was sealed, but he was wrong,” Lavellan said quietly, almost whispering as he rubbed at his eyes with his right hand. He cursed himself for letting everything come crashing down. “I didn’t want you to find out this way…”

Bull silently grabbed Lavellan’s left hand, gently uncurling his fingers. The Light of the Anchor filled the room, casting eerie shadows over Bull’s face. His stubbed fingers lightly traced over the damaged flesh, from palm to wrist until the glowing scars disappeared up the sleeve of the elf’s formal tunic. Lavellan watched the gentle gesture from the corner of his eye, his fingers twitching from pain every time the Anchor pulsed.

“I think I always knew,” Bull said softly as he rested his other hand on Lavellan’s cheek, gently wiping away a stray tear. Lavellan looked up at Bull, tears now streaming freely down his cheeks. “It’s okay, Kadan, I’m here for you.”

Lavellan reached up and carefully curled his fingers around the base of Bull’s horn, pulling his lover down to him. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, the elf trying to convey everything he felt in that short moment. When they pulled apart, Lavellan rested his forehead against Bull’s with a broken sigh. 

“So this is it, huh?” Bull asked, his fingers moving to tangle in Lavellan’s hair.

“Whatever happens,” Lavellan began, leaning into the touch as the tears continued to fall in earnest, “I wouldn’t trade the years we’ve spent together for anything. Ma'ane mir enansal, Ma'arlath. I love you.”

“Love you too, Kadan,” Bull replied, leaning down to steal another kiss. 

The kiss quickly turned desperate as Bull gently leaned Lavellan back on the bed, hands roaming. Feeling and grasping at skin, tugging at clothes. 

That night, their time together was different. There was no pain mingled with pleasure. There were no ropes or satin scarves. No knots to be adjusted. Just tender touches, a ghosting of lips on skin and fingertips tracing glowing scars. Fingers tangled together, grounding them as a large hand smothered the eerie glow of the Anchor. Sweet words were spoken while Lavellan silently cried as he clung to Bull. Words of love and adoration, praises to whatever deity brought them together. Even if their time was limited.

Hours were spent in the darkness, sweat drying on skin as they laid together. Neither wanting to sleep for fear of missing the other. Lavellan found his perch atop Bull more comforting than usual, listening quietly to the strong beat of Bull’s heart. The feel of Bull’s damaged fingers delicately tracing the scars on Lavellan’s back soothing his fears and doubts. 

With a great effort, the elf rose up on his elbows to meet Bull’s gaze. He was so very tired and just wanted to rest, but he needed to act.

“We shouldn’t wait.” he said softly, his eyes still red and puffy from crying, “I don’t know how much time I have left and we need to bring this to an end… I want to be able to spend my… I want to be with you in the end and I’d rather not do that with the Qunari bearing down on us.”

Bull chuckled in response, the sound almost strained. “I’m with you, Kadan.” He said, running his fingers through Lavellan’s hair before pulling him back for one last kiss, “Let’s go kick the Viddasala’s ass.” Lavellan’s lips twitched into a small grin as he sat up, ready to save the world one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I was really disappointed with the in game scene for this, so I wrote my own version. 
> 
> When Cole and Bull went to gather the forward party (Dorian and Vivienne joined them), Dorian slapped Cole across the face then hugged him, muttering about being an asshole for not telling them sooner because they may have been able to find a solution.
> 
> Cole had to do a lot of apologizing to the twins. Kala had clung to him, crying, while Kida glared and fought back his own tears. He had to make all kinds of promises to get them to stay at the Winter Palace. And he may have requested some assistance from Leliana to keep them someplace safe until they returned. (The twins are mentioned in my Clan Lavellan series.)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for taking the time to read this~
> 
> If you're interested in my Inquisitor and his family, please feel free to visit lavellansthree.tumblr.com


End file.
